


let me break the ice

by inkin_brushes



Series: Fucktoy AU (EXO) [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, fucktoy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: The first time Kai saw Luhan was at Chanyeol's twentieth Name Day party.Warnings:BDSM themes, D/s. This is kinkfic, an AU with master/slave relationships. If this upsets or triggers you in any way, pleasedo not read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is lukai's backstory. It has wonderful, manipulative Luhan. There's no explicit porn but there's…. ~*other stuff*~. I have written a porny lukai for this au already but writing this felt dirtier, somehow. I think it's because, as Rara so eloquently put it, "everyone is one boner away from an orgy." That. Sums up the mood of this pretty well.

The first time Kai saw Luhan was at Chanyeol's twentieth Name Day party. As he was Chanyeol's cousin, one of many, it was expected of him to make an appearance. Kai didn't particularly mind; Chanyeol was arguably his favorite cousin, and any party thrown by _the_ family was bound to be a spectacle of opulent decadence.

The entire city was swept up in the festivity, from the dirtier dredges of the south all the way up to the mansions of the wealthy in the north. Only the privileged few of the upper crust were allowed into the party proper though, held in the rather obscenely large courtyard at the center of the palace, nestled among the residences of the rich.

Chanyeol had been born in a fire year, and the theme of his party matched. The hand painted lanterns strung throughout the grounds were all in hues suitable for a sunset, heavy in reds and oranges. Candles burned in them, bright under the clear night sky, illuminating the celebration below. The guests were out in droves in their finest, embroidered silks from the cities to the north, the ladies of the court wearing gems the size of strawberries around their long necks. Citrine seemed to be popular this year, Kai noted dimly, as he passed yet another woman, the Lady of Avilese, wearing the golden yellow gemstone around her neck, accented with a gold setting and smaller, colorless crystals. He doubted they were diamonds. Everyone knew her husband had recently emptied the family's coffers buying a toy from the islands to the east. A slim, pretty little thing with pale skin, ebony hair, and dark eyes, currently trailing after her master in clothes almost as elaborate as her mistress's.

There was an abundance of toys around. Many of them were palace toys, dressed in the same warm hues as the lanterns above their heads, necks bare of collars to show they were free to be used by the guests as they pleased while under the palace roof. The rest were privately owned toys, dressed extravagantly so their masters could show them off. A couple of years ago the trend had been to bring toys to parties nude, but that had passed to make way for fashion trends that, while still leaving little to the imagination, had all the important bits concealed. Now toys were fairly well covered, but the cuts and thin materials they often wore were still far from proper, and if anyone but a toy wore them it would be considered indecent. Kai favored the current trends, liking the sensuality of things being hinted at but not fully revealed, though a few lords still clung to last year's fashions. Whether it was because they liked them or because they couldn't afford a new wardrobe for their toys remained uncertain.

Quite a few of the palace toys had already been claimed for the evening; Kai had watched a rather drunk lesser lord slip off into the shadows with a muscular male toy garbed in canary yellow. If he was going for a hidden tryst in the bushes he should have picked a toy dressed in a darker color, Kai had thought as he watched them go. As the evening progressed and the revelers got drunker though, Kai knew they'd stop bothering to slink off into the shadows to have their fun. Kai rarely stayed that late, and as much as he loved Chanyeol, he wasn't likely to stay to that point tonight either.

There'd been a formal dinner earlier in the evening, but even so, long tables had been brought out and laden with all manner of foods that matched the given color scheme. Kai passed rosy cuts of raw tuna, plates of dried sugared pineapple drizzled lightly in honey, a few bowls of salmon roe, tender lemon chicken, before reaching an elaborate display of fresh fruits. He nibbled a slice of mango before snagging half a blood orange.

Kai scanned the crowd for someone he'd like to chat with as he munched. It was getting late, and the talking was getting louder, the people more restless. Lord Suho was a little ways away, surrounded by fat lords and looking like he sincerely wanted to escape. Kai would have gladly gone over and given him an out, but he had a feeling that all that would happen is he'd end up sucked in as well.

Instead he kept looking, catching sight of a leafy green dress by the fountain, and set out through the crowd. At the start of the evening when Lady Yoona had come up to the dais to pay respect to the Emperor and his queen, and in turn to wish Prince Chanyeol a joyful Name Day, she'd had to pass Kai's seat, and her greeting to him had been practically purred, mouth slightly curved up. It was a sweet invitation, and Kai didn't mind taking her up on it. He'd shared her bed a few times in the past.

She was in conversation with a few other lords and ladies. Kris stood out in the circle, as he always did, even though he dressed fairly simply. He was too tall not to be noticed. His significantly shorter toy was by his side, rich brown hair falling around his face in layers, silver earrings glinting from beneath the strands. He was wearing white and silver, to complement his master's black and silver ensemble. Kris was the only friend Kai had that owned a toy, one he'd brought him with him from overseas. Yixing, his name was. Kris nodded at Kai as he approached, and Yixing gave a slight bow. Kai returned the nod.

As Kai sidled up to Yoona's side smoothly, he gave the rest of the group a sweeping glance, stopping with a gasp. General Lee was there, a distant royal of a far lesser rank than Kai, standing tall and proud, but that wasn't what had caught Kai's attention. What had caught Kai's attention was the lithe toy on General Lee's arm, with a face so soft and sweet looking he couldn't have been more than half General Lee's age.

The toy had shining golden hair and eyes accented by kohl, a gloss of some sort on his lips, and a tiny upturned nose. His smooth pale skin was complemented by the deep crimson robes he wore, a color that meant he was potentially a palace toy. His long neck was bare of a collar, though he had silver earrings dangling from his ears and a few silver rings on his fingers, his toes. There were no gems anywhere on him, and while the overall ensemble was rich in finery, it wasn't opulent enough for him to be a palace toy. And if he was General Lee's new plaything, he'd have a collar.

So he'd been rented for the evening.

Kai took this all in quickly, murmuring a greeting to all those present, and they bowed. Lady Yoona curtsied gracefully, the cluster of polished amber stones at her throat glittering in the light, and Kai smiled fondly at her, but found his interest in going home with her had faded.

"Lord Kai," Lady Yoona said demurely, "we were just talking about Lord Grant's recent investment in the foreign carpet trade."

Kai chuckled. "Don't let me interrupt; it sounds positively thrilling."

The group around him tittered, resuming the conversation, and Kai listened with half an ear, eyes drawn back to General Lee's toy.

The toy's eyes were downcast in a way that almost made them seem heavy-lidded, and while he leaned on General Lee, hands wrapped securely around his arm, suggesting he was new to this, a little unsure, his shoulders were straight, hip cocked, saying the exact opposite. When he sensed Kai's gaze his eyes flicked up to peer at him through long lashes before immediately fluttering back to the ground, a slight blush rising to his cheeks even as his hips tilted forward a bit, drawing attention to them, to the slight outline of his cock through the thin material of his robes.

"He's owned by Lord Sooman's brothel," Yoona said softly, and Kai quickly turned to look at her, unaware he'd been staring so obviously. Kai had never paid much attention to brothels and their whores, toys or otherwise, but even he had heard of Sooman's establishment. It was a favorite among his peers, but Kai had never seen this toy specifically. "That toy is from across the sea to the west. Quite lovely, no?"

"Yes. Have you—?" Kai asked quietly, knowing the question was risque, especially when directed to a lady. But he'd had his face pressed between Yoona's thighs before, and he figured they were beyond such social niceties by this point.

She laughed, the sound sweet and cutting through the talk around them. "No, but Yuri had him for a night once. She said he was worth all the gold she shelled out for him." She turned to address General Lee, raising her voice. "We were admiring your companion for the evening, General. Would you mind making him give us a twirl?"

General Lee nodded shortly, seeming pleased. "Of course." 

He took the toy by the hand, raising it and spinning him. The toy's feet got caught in his robes, so he gave a slight stumble, and a soft, breathless, "Oh!" of surprise left his lips before he regained his balance. Once he was still again he smiled shyly, blushing appealingly from his almost-tumble. The spin had left his robes a bit askew, one shoulder almost peeking out, baring a lot of collar bone.

Kai had never had a kink for public sex, but right now he wanted to shove that ridiculous fruit platter off the nearby table, hoist this toy on his back onto said table, spread his legs, and—

"Stunning, isn't he?" General Lee said proudly, like the toy was his, like he had a right to preen when others admired him.

"Yes," Kai said, and he was impressed with how even his voice came out. "Stunning."

The toy tucked himself back into General Lee's side, reaching up to subtly adjust his robes. As the conversation around them resumed, he met Kai's eye, and instead of tugging the edge of his robes back up, he carefully pulled it down, fully baring his shoulder, and giving Kai a peek at his chest, which was more defined than Kai would have thought. In a blink he'd brought it back up and secured it to its proper place, but before he did Kai caught a flash of a small pink nipple. The toy smiled, eyes heavy lidded.

"I need to go," Kai said abruptly, turning to look at Yoona. "I haven't spoken to my cousin tonight."

She nodded. "Of course." She smiled at him coyly, adding quietly, "Will you come back for me?"

Kai shook his head, giving her his best flirty smile. "I have business to attend to in the morning," he lied smoothly. "After I track Prince Chanyeol down, I'll be leaving."

She sighed. "That's a shame."

"You look lovely tonight, I'm sure you won't be alone for long. Lord Siwon was eyeing you appreciatively earlier, I saw."

"Blergh," Yoona replied, with feeling, and Kai laughed.

He left her side, and Kris watched him go with a half-smile on his face. Kai had hoped he wasn't being quite that obvious, but oh well. 

Chanyeol was so tall he usually stuck out, but tonight Kai couldn't seem to spot him. After combing virtually the whole courtyard and getting stopped no less than five times by a lord wanting to discuss this or that, he eventually found Chanyeol hiding in some shrubbery.

"Why?" was all Kai said as he grabbed Chanyeol's hands, pulling him up.

"I ate too much," Chanyeol said, holding his stomach. "I needed some time alone to digest." He burped to add to the effect, and Kai pinched him. Chanyeol yelped indignantly. "You're not allowed to pinch me, it's my Name Day!"

"Exactly, you're supposed to be hobnobbing with your guests."

Chanyeol's face scrunched up. "Too much political talk flying around tonight. Also it's getting late, and soon Lord Kim and his pals are going to get totally drunk and lay some unfortunate toy up on one of the tables and pass his ass around like it's the turkey at dinner. They always do. I don't need to see it _again_ , and this time it seemed like they were converging on poor Sehun."

"I don't think I know that one," Kai said idly, picking leaves off Chanyeol's clothes. Unsurprising, since the palace had more toys than he could ever keep track of.

"He's new, pretty fresh out of the auctions. His face looks kind of like a plain slice of bread."

"Sounds enticing."

Chanyeol sniffed. "I forbid you using sarcasm on my Name Day."

"That's nice," Kai said flatly. He looked out over the crowd, catching sight of General Lee and the toy he'd brought. "You pay more attention to toys than I do; do you know the one General Lee brought with him tonight?"

"Luhan," Chanyeol replied immediately. "I saw him earlier. Of course I know of him, everyone does."

"I didn't," Kai said numbly.

Chanyeol had the gall to roll his eyes. "Well, yeah, of course not. You avoid gossip as a general rule in favor of chasing girls you've already fucked at least five times."

"I've fucked boys too," Kai said, somewhat disgruntled.

"Oh," Chanyeol said. " _Oh_. You like him."

"Maybe."

"Go for it, you could definitely afford him. Sooman charges a lot but we're, well, us. Might want to make an appointment soon though, you'll already have to wait a while." At Kai's questioning look he elaborated, "Last I heard, Luhan's booked for the next two months at least."

Kai blanched. "Every night? For the next two _months_?" Chanyeol nodded. "That's insane. Why?"

Chanyeol gave a one shouldered shrug. "He's been getting quite a reputation, and you know how rich people like to jump on the current trends. He's good, apparently. Very good. So they say. And, I mean, he caught your interest, and I don't think a toy ever has before."

"Do they ever say anything, er, specific?"

Chanyeol thought for a moment, looking like it was a lot of effort. "Just that he's a vocal little cockslut with sensitive nipples. Also kind of bendy."

Kai's mouth felt dry. "I need to leave," he croaked. 

"Oh, you get to leave, but I'm not allowed to hide in a bush?"

"It's _your party_."

"Where are you even going? You never go home alone, and I _need_ you."

"You do not need me. I am leaving to visit someone."

"It's the middle of the night and everyone worth visiting is already here!" Chanyeol squawked. "I forbid you from leaving me alone with— Oh gods, there goes Lord Kim and his posse."

Kai turned to look at what Chanyeol was focused on. He wished he hadn't. "Blergh."

————

The streets were still pretty crowded as Kai rode through them. By his side, Suho rode quietly, there for his protection. At least, that's what he'd told the lords he'd rescued Suho from.

"I hate those gatherings," Suho muttered out of the corner of his mouth. A group of small children ran past their horses, screaming and laughing.

"I know, that's why I asked you to come with me."

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"Not far." Lord Sooman's brothel was only a few blocks from the palace, still in the wealthiest part of the city.

When they reined up in front of the building, despite the late hour, a stable boy ran up to take their horses for them. It was a white two-storied building, fairly discreet, all things considered.

"Uhm," Suho said as they dismounted. "I know we've been friends for a long time, but I have no interest in going into a brothel with you."

"You never have any interest in going into brothels even without me," Kai said absently, and Suho spluttered. "I'm not here to get laid, I need to buy something."

Suho grumbled under his breath, but followed Kai through the huge oak double doors. The ambience inside was warm, the walls panelled in dark wood.

Immediately a servant came out to greet them, but before he could launch into his rehearsed speech Kai said, "I need to talk to whoever is in charge here."

The servant didn't miss a beat. "I will see if he's available, my Lords. Please come with me, you can wait in the parlor."

The parlor had a richly colored red and white carpet, with a white sofa and armchair to match. The walls were panelled in the same dark red wood as the entryway, the coffee table the same hue as well. There were no pictures on the wall, no knickknacks around, but the room had an elegance to it nonetheless.

He and Suho sat on the sofa, Kai lounging back against the arm, Suho sitting prim and proper against the edge.

"Maybe you should think of spending the night here," Kai said idly. "You look like you need to unwind."

"I'm not a huge fan of toys," Suho replied simply, shrugging.

"I'm not usually either," Kai muttered, almost to himself.

They weren't waiting long before a slim man with a small ponytail entered the room, bowing low. "My lords, my name is—"

"Jungsu," Kai said, eyebrows raising. "I remember you." He'd been a big name about five years ago, and the last Kai heard he'd joined the ranks of the many other retired toys.

"My reputation precedes me, I see," Jungsu said easily, smiling. He had a dimple in his left cheek. "I manage this place now. How may I help you, my lords?"

"I'm interested in purchasing Luhan," Kai said flatly.

Jungsu sat in the armchair across from them. "You and half the court, apparently," he said. "Luhan's booked for the next nine weeks. He's free during the late autumn months, and you're welcome to schedule in an appointment for then. It should be noted that we have a two week renting time limit though—"

"No," Kai interrupted gently. "I want to buy him. Permanently." Suho raised an eyebrow at him. Normally it was bad form to offer to buy a toy off another owner, but Kai didn't think the same rules applied to toys like Luhan, who didn't have a proper master. He was a source of income, not a fucktoy, to Sooman.

Jungsu blinked, at a loss for words. Kai got the impression that didn't happen very often. "Lord Kai," he croaked, "Luhan is our biggest earner."

"I figured as much," Kai said, "but everything has a price, no?"

"I suppose." Jungsu swallowed, taking a deep breath and a few seconds to gain his composure. "But calculating how much he would have made us in the next nine weeks alone, and supposing he continued on this trend for another year or so, not to mention what we paid for him in the first place... my lord, that is an obscene amount of money, frankly."

"I _want_ him," Kai murmured. "How much?"

Jungsu paused before saying, "Five hundred thousand gold pieces."

Suho made a strange, choked sort of gurgling noise. "Are you out of your mind? Half the city's fucked him, he's beyond used."

Jungsu bristled. "Yes, but in the nine weeks he's booked alone, he'd pull in over a hundred thousand gold pieces. I'm a businessman, my lord. I am well aware of how many people have had Luhan, but the bottom line is, he brings us a very large number of clients."

"You don't even know if his popularity will hold!"

"It probably won't. Toys go in and out of fashion like gemstones, but even faster. If they didn't, I would have asked for more."

Suho huffed, turning to Kai. "This is completely ridiculous. Even the premium trained, untouched toys never go for more than two hundred thousand. You could buy a small island off the eastern coast for that much—"

"I'll take him," Kai cut in smoothly, quietly, and Suho made the choked noise again. Even Jungsu looked surprised, eyes widening. Kai stood. "Luhan will be back before the night is done, yes?" Jungsu nodded, and Kai continued. "Once he's back, let him rest, then have him pack his belongings. A coach will pick him up around sundown, and you'll have received the payment well before then."

"Yes, my lord," Jungsu said in a strangled voice. "Thank you for your business."

Kai strode out of the room, Suho clambering to follow. Once they were out under the night sky again, waiting for their horses to be brought around, Suho gasped, "Are you out of your mind?"

"I am sure the masses will say so, after this," Kai sighed. "But I've never wanted someone the way I want him. And frankly, I have the money."

Suho gaped, shaking his head. He muttered, "Royals."

The stable boy came back with their horses, and they rode through the cobbled streets. There were still a great many people about, and the palace loomed over them glittering full of lights. Suho saw Kai to his front door, giving a slight bow as they parted.

A servant let Kai in, taking his coat. "I need a bedroom prepared," Kai said. "Not immediately, but before tomorrow evening. Preferably one of the spacier rooms near my own."

The servant didn't ask questions, merely bowed.

————

Kai slept in until early afternoon, leaving his household staff in anticipation as to who their mystery guest was. When he finally did wake he had breakfast in his bed, eating slowly while a servant prepared his bath.

"Have you finished cleaning and opening up one of the adjoining bedrooms?" Kai asked the servant around a mouthful of pastry. The servant murmured an assent. "Good. Once you're done running my bath I need you to send someone down the block to my accountant's house. Have him send five hundred thousand gold pieces to Park Jungsu, at Lee Sooman's brothel."

The servant nearly ran into the bathroom door. "My lord? I, I don't think I heard right, how many gold pieces—"

"Five hundred thousand," Kai repeated, enunciating carefully. "You heard right. I've bought a toy. An expensive toy."

"Yes, my lord," the servant said, attempting to keep the stunned shock off his face. With how fast servant talk spread, the whole city would know exactly how much Kai had paid for Luhan by tomorrow morning. Kai couldn't find it in himself to care. "Will your new, uh, companion be needing anything else?"

"His name's Luhan," Kai said, looking around the room. "And now that you mention it, send my housekeeper down to the markets, there is a sad lack of floor cushions in this house."

————

Kai stayed in his room most of the day, whiling away the hours by reading. Precisely after the sun had disappeared under the horizon, while the sky was still a vibrant magenta, a servant knocked upon his door, informing him that Luhan had arrived. Kai called for Luhan's belongings to be sent to his room, but for Luhan himself to be brought right to him.

He put his book down on his desk, reaching to don his robe and then deciding against it. No point dressing when he'd be shedding the layers soon. He was covered enough right now to be comfortable anyway, wearing a pair of light linen pants slung low on his hips, torso bare.

Kai waited in the center of the room, almost holding his breath. It didn't take long for another knock to fall upon his door, this one softer and tentative.

"Come in, Luhan," he called, just loud enough to be heard.

Luhan poked his head in shyly, slipping into the room quietly. He was wearing lavender today, and the cut of his current robe was much less daring than last night's, though he still had on the silver jewelry. When he raised his eyes off the white carpet to look at Kai's face, he gave a soft, "Oh." It reminded Kai of the previous night when he'd almost tripped, and it sent his blood racing.

Luhan's eyes were wide. He clearly hadn't been informed who his new master was. "Oh?" Kai echoed.

His new toy blushed, looking back down at the carpet, but did not speak. He was too well trained for that, it would seem.

Kai wanted to hear him screaming.

"Come here," Kai ordered, and Luhan obeyed without hesitation, coming to stand in front of Kai with his eyes still down. This close he was still absolutely flawless, eyes outlined slightly with kohl, lips shining sweetly. "Do you know who I am?" Luhan nodded. Kai reached out, and in two quick pulls he had the sash around Luhan's waist undone, falling to the carpet. "Tell me." He hooked a finger under one edge of Luhan's collar, tugging down so the material fell away, off his shoulder.

"You're Lord Kai," Luhan said, and Kai cocked his head as he detected a faint accent. Luhan's voice matched his face well, boyish but not high. Kai kept his hold on Luhan's robe as he began to circle him, the material easily sliding off his limbs. "You're the emperor's nephew— ah!" Luhan made a little surprised noise as Kai tugged his robe the rest of the way off impatiently, tossing it towards the sofa.

"Being the emperor's nephew is my greatest accomplishment," Kai said with a sigh. He came back to stand in front of Luhan, eyeing his nude form up and down. Luhan was a bit more athletically built than Kai would have expected, but Luhan had given him a peek at that last night, so it wasn't a surprise. Luhan didn't bother to cover himself, held his hands by his side, but he'd begun to tremble slightly. Kai circled around him once more, noting that he was free of any caning marks. Indeed, he looked free of any kind of scarring whatsoever. Either he'd never needed to be punished, or whoever had disciplined him in the past knew how to do it in such a way that there'd be no scars. Most trainers didn't have the finesse for that.

"You're lovely," Kai said once he was face to face with him again. "But you already know that don't you?" Luhan smiled coyly, fluttering his lashes. Kai raised his hands to Luhan's face, and Luhan's breath hitched, but all Kai did was carefully slip his earrings out of his ears. He didn't want to accidentally rip them out when he was initiating his new toy. "Give me your rings, your bracelets."

Luhan obeyed, somewhat uncertainly. So, he liked shiny things. Kai would buy him gold, if he was good.

Once Luhan was well and truly naked, the silver jewelry tucked into a drawer, Kai softly asked him, "Do you know how to kiss?"

For a split second Luhan's mask cracked, and Kai thought he might roll his eyes, but then he composed himself. "Yes, master."

Kai narrowed his eyes. He'd asked because many toys simply let their mouths fall open while kissing, submissively taking whatever their masters gave them. Kai didn't want that, he wanted an active partner, someone who did more than just lay there. "Kiss me, then," he said, an obvious challenge. Luhan hesitated, hands twitching, and Kai added, "You may touch me."

Luhan carefully breached the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck, pressing their chests together, their hips. His head lowered slowly, coyly, until his mouth pressed against Kai's. It was chaste for a second, a gentle touch of lips, before Luhan slid his hands into Kai's hair and kissed harder, lips sliding across Kai's easily. Kai responded languidly, his hands on Luhan's hips, flicking his tongue out against Luhan's lips and coaxing his mouth open. Either Luhan was playing innocent or he wasn't as well trained as he seemed, because he resisted at first, his mouth closed. Kai pinched his side and Luhan gasped, letting Kai's tongue in. In the next second Luhan whimpered and melted against him.

Luhan was a good kisser, but he was too tentative, and Kai sensed he was holding back. He thought back to the party and realized that Luhan's big selling point was his affected shyness, his innocence, just enough to entice but not enough to put anyone off. Luhan was taking the same line with Kai as he'd taken with all his clients. But Kai didn't need to be drawn in with feigned innocence, he was already here. He wanted the Luhan that had smirked up at him with dark eyes, revealing flashes of pale skin unabashedly.

Kai broke the kiss, and Luhan gave a soft moan, unconsciously leaning forward to try and keep their mouths sealed. Kai reached up and grasped Luhan's face in his hand, holding him still. Luhan's eyes fluttered open, and he focused on Kai's face blearily, eyes drawn down to Kai's lips. "We met last night, do you remember?"

"You're hard to forget, master," Luhan mumbled.

"I wanted to claim you, take you, then and there," Kai murmured, and a blush rose to Luhan's cheeks, across his delicate nose. He arched a bit, grinding their hips together, and Kai hissed. "I didn't want you because of your act, your play at innocence, I wanted you because of what your eyes promised would come after." Luhan's breath hitched, eyes widening, and he immediately stilled. Kai dropped his hand from Luhan's face, grasping his hips again, and rolled his own hips into Luhan's, once, twice, firmly holding Luhan in place. Luhan gave a breathy moan, clutching at Kai's shoulders. "So can we skip right to the good stuff, please? I said kiss me, and I meant _kiss me_."

This time, there was no hesitation before Luhan leaned forward, mouth sealing over Kai's and lips immediately parting, just enough for Luhan to flick his tongue against Kai's lips. Kai threw his own game back at him, refusing to open his mouth, and Luhan gave a soft whine, pulling back a little so he could suck on Kai's lower lip, nibble at it gently. He whined again, undulating his hips against Kai's, and Kai gasped. Luhan's cock was half hard, pressing so sweetly against Kai's own. Luhan took advantage of Kai's gasp, slipping his tongue past Kai's lips, and Kai could feel him smirking slightly.

This was more what he'd expected, Kai thought dimly as Luhan sucked his tongue into his mouth. Luhan moaned, the sound reverberating through Kai, and the kiss grew dirtier, more open mouthed, Luhan tilting his head and arching his neck to get a better angle. Kai reached around, grabbing handfuls of Luhan's ass and squeezing, pressing their hips together to stop Luhan's rutting, and Luhan gave a delighted squeal, pulling away to giggle. Luhan swooped back in quickly to press his mouth to Kai's, chaste again. He looked remarkably satisfied with himself.

"I told you I could kiss, master," he said demurely, eyes downcast. His voice wasn't exactly steady, and there was an attractive rosy tint to his cheeks.

Kai licked his lips. They felt swollen, and he knew his face was flushed. And there was no use pretending he was unaffected anyway, not when his cock was aligned with Luhan's, only the fabric of his thin pants separating their skin. He knew Luhan could feel the hardness and heat, had felt the way Kai's cock had twitched when Luhan whimpered for him. "Yes, you can, quite well." Kai swiped his finger over Luhan's lower lip, smearing the wetness there. Luhan poked his tongue out to taste the digit.

"I can suck cock quite well too, master," Luhan said in that same demure tone. His eyes flicked up and he deliberately grabbed Kai's wrist, suckling on his finger.

Kai's voice came out only mildly strangled when he said, "Show me."

—————

"It's been days," Suho said indignantly. "This is ridiculous. There's business he needs to attend to."

The servant who'd opened the door for Suho looked flustered, wringing his hands, and Suho reminded himself it wasn't this man's fault that Kai had decided to lock himself in his home for the past five days. "I know, my lord. We've had other callers. But Lord Kai has instructed that he and his, er, companion are not to be disturbed."

Suho huffed. "Well, has he at least read the notes I've been leaving?"

The servant's color heightened. "No, my lord. He has not— that is— he hasn't come out to collect them."

Suho's eyes narrowed. "I've been leaving them here."

"Yes and," the servant gestured the the table just inside the entryway, where a veritable pile of notes and letters and papers sat, "there they are, with all the others. Lord Kai has not come out to collect them."

"Wait," Suho said slowly, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Are you telling me that he hasn't just been holed up in his house for five days, he _hasn't even left his bedroom_?"

"Yes, my lord, that's correct," the servant squeaked.

"How has he been eating?"

"He instructed us to leave trays of food outside his bedroom door—"

"Oh for the love of the mother—" Suho strode forward, shouldering the servant out of his way. "Kai!" he shouted as he walked briskly through the spacious house, the servant following him and urging him to please be on his way. "No, this is ridiculous. Kai!"

Suho knew where he was going, and the servant knew better than to try and stop him with physical force, though he looked near enough to a panic attack to attempt it. They stopped in front of the large dark door that led into Kai's bedroom, and a few other servants had wandered over to watch the scene with wide eyes.

"Please, my lord," the servant who answered the door pleaded. "He'll be quite cross."

"Too bad." Suho kicked at Kai's door. "Kai! I know you're in there and this is ridiculous. You've missed two meetings, and Chanyeol is already planning an intervention. An intervention that involves kidnapping you in the middle of the night on horseback and a hypnotist of some sort, so come out for the love of all that is holy."

There was nothing but silence, and Suho was about to go on another spiel, but then the doorknob turned, the door slowly swinging open. Suho thought the hinges were squeaky but it was just the servant by his side, making a high noise of fear.

Kai was a wreck, hair completely mussed, eyes half-lidded, and mouth swollen red. He was wearing only a black robe, and it had been tied without much effort, so Suho could clearly see several love bites that were scattered across his clavicles and chest. He stared blearily at Suho.

"You've been in there for five days," Suho said accusingly. "I know you spent half your retirement plan on your shiny new toy but _seriously_?"

"I did not spend half my retirement plan on him, but if I had, he _still_ would have been worth it," Kai mumbled, yawning. "I'll be back to doing my duties by the start of the new week. Now stop yelling at me and shoo, I need to finish fucking my toy."

The door swung shut.


End file.
